(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for easily preparing Tofu, especially like Momen Tofu, i.e., soybean curds having moderately firm texture, good taste, good springiness and discontinuous construction, which are characteristics of Momen Tofu.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
So far, the Momen Tofu has been produced by transfering the curd, which is formed by adding coagulate agent to the soybean milk, into the container having some holes and thereafter, removing water from the curd by pressing, and has been sold by packing it in a small container after cutting it in a suitable volume.
However, the process described above was extremely inconvenient and it was difficult in obtaining packed Tofu having an excellent storability.
Accordingly, in order to solve the above problem, processes for preparing Tofu like Momen Tofu, such as a process comprising the steps of crushing the curd into small pieces, subjecting to add soybean milk thereto and making it coagulate by heating (Japanese Patent Publication No. 15141/1978), a process comprising the steps of dehydrating the curd, further adding soybean milk thereto and then making it coagulate by heating (Japanese Patent Laying-open No 154547/1977).
By the above improved processes, mechanization on the process for preparing Tofu can be accomplished and suitable storability can be given to the end products. The end products having discontinuous construction can also be obtained, however, the quality of the end products is not sufficient as Momen Tofu because of its being too rough as the end products.